


The Magic Within

by albawrites



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albawrites/pseuds/albawrites
Summary: Listening to gossip can only be so helpful, honestly, and Lux began to get tired of the whispers of other nobles behind the backs of everyone else. So, ultimately, she decided she’d have to just find out herself.Lux meets Shyvana. They become friends, and then fall in love.





	The Magic Within

The woman that Prince Jarvan IV returned with ever remains the fascinating mystery. It’d been months ago, and Lux had been disappointed at the time when she hadn’t been present to witness their march, though she heard it was incredibly impressive considering they towed a dragon’s skull along with them. 

The tale had been that the oddly skinned Shyvana found and rescued Jarvan, helping to nurse him back to health along with other villagers. Once the fearsome dragon attacked, they worked together to slay the beast, thus marking the prince’s return with the mysterious warrior at his side. So impressively Prince Jarvan _vouches_ for Shyvana, and seems determined to do anything that he can to stand by her and keeping her as part of the royal guard.

Yet, there are questions. _Rumors._ People suggesting that Shyvana is but a demon enticing the young prince into her thrall, planning to murder or rule behind him. It’s always demons, Lux thinks wryly, when people don’t really understand something. Others suggest that Shyvana is a wicked mage having twisted a spell over the well-meaning prince.

More curiously, Lux has heard whispers that Shyvana herself turned into a dragon to fight the other that arrived that fateful day. Yet another rumor, but definitely the most interesting of them at least.

Listening to gossip can only be so helpful, honestly, and Lux began to get tired of the whispers of other nobles behind the backs of everyone else. So, ultimately, she decided she’d have to just find out herself. 

Technically, she’s probably not supposed to be within the castle halls. It’s too close the royal family, and she certainly has no business with them even if Garen and the prince are old friends. If she’s found, it’s not exactly a stellar impression she’d make, and unfortunately she does have to think about her family and their reputation. More importantly, she doesn’t really want to explain herself to Garen.

Which is why she’s in her uniform for the Radiant Ones. A little more covert, harder to spot, and she’s gotten incredibly adept at sneaking around during her years with them.

The guards are easy to dodge around. That’s probably not ideal if she can dodge them, and it might be a good idea for her to suggest additional training for them at some point. In any case, she’s able to dodge them long enough in order to eventually find her target in the courtyard.

Lux isn’t sure what she imagined, but it definitely wasn’t a purple-skinned woman with similarly colored hair snarling pointed teeth as she throws an armored guard over her shoulder. “ _Too slow!_ ” Shyvana shouts.

The guard lands roughly onto his back, groaning and sounding winded. The rest of the guards that she’s presumably training exchange uncertain looks with each other.

“And what would you do if I were an invading enemy, Carver?” Shyvana demands of the man she’d just thrown effortlessly.

“Be dead,” he wheezes.

“Exactly. You would be _incredibly_ dead.” She reaches down and hauls him up. “Up, corpse.”

There’s a pause, and a slightly pointed ear peeking out from Shyvana’s ear twitches. Her golden eyes are glancing Lux’s direction, and the mage feels her stomach drop.

“Have a recess. We shall reconvene another time,” Shyvana orders.

Though they appear confused, the guards do leave, helping poor Carver wobble away as he’s still catching his breath. Lux remains still, halfway tempted to leave herself, but far too curious to see what this strange woman might do. She is so clearly _different_ , and yet Jarvan allowed her stay here. It could mean many things.

“Show yourself,” Shyvana commands.

Hesitantly, Lux steps out, making her presence known. She looks up from under her hood, her eyes now locked with Shyvana’s. Cautiously, Shyvana approaches, and the closer she comes the more Lux really notices how incredibly tall and broad shouldered she is. She’s at least as big as Garen!

“You were watching me.” Shyvana tilts her head, looking puzzled.

“You can’t really blame me for being curious,” Lux says, unable to hide a smile. “The prince finds his way home with a mysterious woman and a giant dragon skull. That’s a lot of questions to be asked!”

Shyvana snorts. “It’s simpler than you think: I found Jarvan injured, I helped him. The dragon arrived, and the dragon was slain by us. He invited me to his home, and I agreed. I am strong, he knows this, and asked me to part of his royal guard. I accepted.”

It’s such a simple and direct way of explaining that it just makes Lux _laugh._ The way she speaks is so direct, yet oddly formal in its way. Spoken precisely, lacking in any uncertainty. It just strikes her as funny!

“You find this… amusing.” Shyvana squints at her.

“I think it’s just wonderful to have you here,” Lux assures genuinely. “Demacia is so afraid of change and unique things. But you-- Prince Jarvan took you in, even if you don’t look like the average person.”

Shyvana smiles wickedly. “I assure you, there is nothing average about me.”

“No, I didn’t think so, even after everything I’ve heard. Which really didn’t tell me a lot, actually; people have been gossiping nonstop.”

That causes Shyvana to roll her eyes. “I do not care what people with idle time must chat about.” There’s a pause, then a suspicious glance. “What… _do_ they say?”

“Oh, tons of things. But I really wanted to know the real story from you. If you don’t mind!”

Shyvana shrugs. “It is telling of your integrity to speak with me directly. Very well, I will satisfy your curiosity, if you tell me your name.”

Lux gives a playful curtsy from the ends of her tunic. “Luxanna Crownguard. I’d really like it if you just called me Lux, though.”

“Shyvana.” A pause. “...You knew that.” Now, she snorts. “In any case, ask your questions.”

“How did you and Prince Jarvan manage to beat the dragon?” Lux asks first.

Shyvana lifts a brow. “I turned into a dragon and attacked. Jarvan and other Demacians attempted to help as best as they could. When I changed back, I ripped her heart out.”

“You--” She says it all so directly and simply! A horrible storyteller, but at least Shyvana doesn’t mince words. More importantly: “You _are_ a dragon!”

“I make no secret of it,” Shyvana says.

“Can… dragons have human forms?” Lux asks hesitantly. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“No. I am the only one.” Shyvana frowns, but doesn’t show any discomfort. “My circumstances were odd, seen as tainted by the dragon that hunted me. That is why she attacked. I disgusted her.”

Hearing that only makes Lux’s heart go out to Shyvana, but quietly. Humans must be so nervous around Shyvana, especially here in Demacia, yet she is determined to live her life here anyway after Jarvan’s invitation. Yet, she’s also spurned by dragons for what she is, however it may have happened. It was vaguely spoken, something Lux assumes is on purpose.

Today isn’t the day to ask for more than that.

“It does not matter what she thought,” Shyvana says, as if reading Lux’s mind. “This is what I am. My father knew my life was important to live, and Jarvan accepts me. That is enough.”

Such confidence. Lux smiles brightly. “It helps to know there are people who’ll cherish you no matter what you are.” She wouldn’t really know, but she’s glad that Shyvana has that. “I’m glad for you.”

That earns another confused look from Shyvana. “Why are you glad? We are strangers.”

“Sure, but I still think it’s important, and it sounds like you earned a good place! And we don’t have to stay strangers.”

“I see.” Shyvana considers a moment. “Fine then. We’re friends now.”

“Well, uh.” Lux bursts out laughing. “You sure decide fast!”

“Was that… not what you wanted?” Shyvana looks so genuinely lost.

“No, no! It is. I just…” Lux just can’t help but grin at how straightforward Shyvana is. “People usually take a long time to come around to that. But I’m glad you’re not scared to.”

“Well. Good.” Shyvana puffs up. “You appear pleasant enough, and I rather enjoy the culture of your people here.”

Lux tilts her head. “What about it?”

“The camaraderie,” Shyvana says, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to her. “You look after your own, and more. Like you. You wanted to meet me, yes? And here you are. I’ve never known another culture or place that had such loyalty to one another. Of course, there will always be those who talk and talk and do little else, complaining when it suits them instead of _doing_ , but it is still more than I have experienced.”

The sheer honesty from Shyvana is unexpected. There’s almost an archaic way to how she speaks, but Lux can only assume that maybe it’s part of her dragon heritage. Still, there are a lot of questions she wants to still ask Shyvana, especially with that part left in the open.

So Lux smiles gently, taking a step closer. “Can we meet again soon? I want a better chance to get to know you, Shyvana.”

“Is there more to know?” Shyvana frowns a little. “But if you wish, I would not be opposed. I simply need to know when.”

“Let’s see.” Lux snaps her fingers. “Oh! Let’s meet tomorrow afternoon outside the city gate. I can bring lunch! We’ll have a picnic.”

“A what.”

“A--” Lux pauses, then giggles behind her hand. “You know what? You’ll just see tomorrow. Is that all right?”

Shyvana shrugs. “Tomorrow, then.”

“Great! Don’t be late, all right?” Lux gives her a little wave before she takes off from the courtyard, beaming to herself.

 

-=-=-

 

The door to Prince Jarvan IV’s throne room is thrown open, causing the prince himself to jerk slightly at the sudden motion. After months of having Shyvana living in the castle, he assumed he’d be used to this.

“Jarvan!” Shyvana looks at him with intensity as always. “Excellent news!”

“Yes?” The prince settles somewhat in his seat, convincing his heartbeat to calm down.

“I have made… a new friend!” Shyvana pauses. “That’s all!” Turning away sharply, she slams the door closed.


End file.
